Scruffy
'''Scruffy '''is an 18 year old high school student. He attends North Pizzetta Prepatory School. His favorite holidays are Pirate Bash (Cupcakeria), Halloween (Pastaria, Donuteria, Cupcakeria HD), Summer Luau (Cheeseria and Summer Luau), Comet Con (Bakeria, Cupcakeria To Go!), and Maple Mornings (Taco Mia HD). He is especially hard to please, even if he is unlocked near the beginning of the game. His best friends are Matthew, Luis, and Shaira. Appearance General Scruffy has pale skin with freckles dusted over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wears clear crystal studs in his earlobes. His eyes are blue-gray and surrounded by dark purple eyeshadow, and he has a pair of black aviators that he will wear during the summer. His pants have a chain connected on the left side and a bandanna tied around his left leg. A outfit His A outfit sports short, messy red hair, with bangs that are usually in a quiff or brushed over his left eye. He wears a black and white flannel, an oversized black t-shirt, and baggy dark blue jeans. His shoes are scuffed, off-white Converse sneakers with white laces. B outfit In his B outfit, he instead has black hair with a side-cut, bangs almost always covering his left eye. He wears an unzipped hooded black leather jacket, dog tags, a small white t-shirt, and black cotton pants with several extra pockets. His shoes are black with white soles and blue laces. As a joke, he wears a blue cat-shaped hat. Personality and history Scruffy normally is very quiet, but has a habit of speaking what's on his mind and not filtering it. He can even be rude at points. Despite this, he makes to be an excellent friend, if a bit hyperactive. He may be a bit too loyal, which can result in him being stubborn. Scruffy grew up in a deeply religious household, which at age 14 he began to oppose. He has a strained opinion on religion as a result of this. Orders Wingeria *12 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *6 Cheese Cubes *Ranch Dip Hot Doggeria *Pretzel Bun *Cheddarwurst *Cheese *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Bacon **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Cinnamon Swirl Cupcakeria * Cupcake 1 **Liner C **Lemon Cake **Mocha Frosting (Black Frosting) **Shaved Coconut (Canonball Gum) **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Cherries (Gummy Kraken, Pirate Flag, Gummy Kraken) *Cupcake 2 **Liner C **Lemon Cake **Sunglow Frosting (Dark Blue Frosting) **Rock Candy **Vanilla Drizzle (Blueberry Wave Drizzle) **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Cloudberries (Gummy Kraken, Anchor, Gummy Kraken) Pastaria *Fettucine (Vermicelli) *Regular *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5x Chicken *5x Meatballs *Black Pepper (Cauldron Powder) *Grated Mozzarella *Garlic Breadstick Donuteria *Donut 1/2/3 (all same) **Blueberry Dough **Ring (Skull) **Cinnamon Sugar (Full Moon Icing) **Lemon Chiffon (Brownie Batter) **Raspberry Bark **Cosmic Coconut **Sugarplum Drizzle Wingeria (HD) *12 Boneless Wings **6 Honey Mustard **6 Blazeberry *6 French Fries *6 Cheese Cubes *2 Ranch Dip Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread (Hawaiian Roll) *Provolone Cheese (Mango Cream Cheese) *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey (Pineapple Chunks) *Bacon *Chicken *Mustard *Honey Mustard *Well Done **Crinkle Cut Fries **Bacon Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies *1/4 Dragonfruit, 1/4 Rhubarb, 1/4 Sugarplum, 1/4 Lemon (1/4 Starfruit, replacing Dragonfruit) *Meringue Top *Huckleberry Syrup, Whole Pie (Hyper Green) *Blackberry Bark, Whole Pie (Astronaut Ice Cream) *Rasperries (8, inner ring), Cherry (middle) (Planet Cookies replace raspberries) Freezeria HD/To Go! *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet/Wild Berry *Smooth *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Blueberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Cherry, Cherry, Cherry Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Mocha Frosting/Sunglow Frosting (Black Frosting/Green Frosting) *Shaved Coconut/Rock Candy *Apricot Drizzle (Hyper Green) *Cloudberry (Astronaut Ice Cream) Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Lemon Cake (Tarantula Cake) *Mocha Frosting/Sunglow (Black/Orange) *Shaved Coconut/Rock Candy (Spooky Sprinkles) *Apricot Drizzle *Cloudberry, Cloudberry, Cherry (Sugar Skull, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn) Pizzeria To Go! *8x Pepperoni, Right Half *4x Ham, Left Half *4x Pineapple, Left Half *Well Done *Cut in sixths Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell (Waffle) *Chicken (Scrambled Eggs) *Cheese *Sour Cream (Hashbrowns) *Blazeberry Sauce (Maple Syrup) *Nacho Cheese (Bacon) **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Sushiria *White Rice *Seaweed **Cucumber **Salmon (Canned Ham) **Cream Cheese *Mango (Pineapple) *Yum Yum Sauce (Calypso Sauce) *Furikake (Lemon Herb) **Pina Colada Tea (Luau Punch) **Cucumber Bubbles Trivia *While his real name is Thatcher, he has earned the nickname "Scruffy" because of his looks. Although initially hating it, he eventually accepted the nickname as part of him. *He works part-time at an ice cream shop. Gallery ScruffyNewB.jpg|Scruffy's style B. Scruffy.jpg|Scruffy's first design. Scruffy.png|Scruffy's old second design. ScruffyB.jpg|Scruffy's old style B. Category:Users As Customers Category:S Customers Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Boys Category:Transgender Characters